Dear soulmate
by Ari.sakura
Summary: Just little bits and pieces. Sakura centric. Each chapter is separate and are not related. Soulmates. Soulmarks. Chapter 4 - sakura / Shisui.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto.

Chapter 1 : Hashirama/ Sakura/ Madara.

* * *

 _Did you follow me?_

 _Are you weird like him?_

These are Hashirama and Madara's soulmark.

Its has always been a sore point for both of them.

It is Izuna who points out that both of their soulmark seems to be written by the same person.

It takes a while for this new informarion to sink in. They share a soulmate.

Madara's eyes widen in realization then narrow.

"You".

He hisses at Hashirama.

"What?"

He snarls at him, "Its your fault my soulmark is like this. Its because you made her think you are weird ".

Hashirama immediately feels wronged and protests. His soulmark is already like this.

Tobirama pinch's his nose in frustration. Somehow he knew this would happen. He didn't need to wait for Izuna to point it out that their soulmate maybe the same person.

The moment he saw Madara's mark he knew the truth. He just didn't want to be the one to tell them that nor did he want them to figure it out so soon.

Damn that Izuna.

Izuna suddenly sneezed beside him. " Ah..Is someone talking about me," he wondered aloud.

Tobirama expressionlessly keeps looking ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto.

Chapter 2 : Hashirama / Sakura.

* * *

Its after an hour Hashirama's soulmark suddenly appears that Tobirama decides to rain on Hashirama's happiness. By dropping a bomb on him.

A very unignorable one.

"She is a baby, right now"

"What," Hashirama's face turns ashen.

"No. Not even a baby." Tobirama shakes his head. "She was born just now."

Tobirama's stare burn through him, " You are 18 now aniki. For your soul mark to appear now, you will be 36 by the time she is 18."

And so Tobirama nags the harsh truth into him.

* * *

Some unmarked place.

Sakura Haruno lays there unconscious. Girl got no idea she landed some where in the past the past hour.

Poor girl.

* * *

An: :p


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto.

Chapter 3.

* * *

Sakura had a small pretty soulmark right between her eyebrows. So beautiful in design girls would talk about it in envy and look at in awe.

Everyone would say she was lucky and surely, surely her love would be blessed.

Sakura would smile , blush and give all the appropriate reaction.

But that very same day she would head straight home after school. Locking the door she will take off her top and look in the mirror. Chattered across her ribs are beautiful Sakura blossoms. Fingers trace them as her eyes hold a deep sadness.

Only they are already black.

Have been since she was 8. Only after a soulmate has left the world would the mark turn black.

She never tells them. Never tells anyone how heart aches for her lost soulmate. How the Sakura blossoms reminds of a meeting missed. A lifetime missed.

So Sakura pretends. She pretends that she only has one soulmate and can't wait to meet them.

Never does tells anyone how scared she is that one day the soulmark on her forehead might turn black.

* * *

Many years later, her husband ( soulmate the one she finally meets ) would take her to his cousins grave ( he was his best friend, brothers). He tells her about how his cousin lost his life saving another and how his cousin always talked about meeting his soulmate.

He looks into eyes holding love and tenderness, tells her that his cousin's favorite flowers were Sakura blossoms because that's what their soulmark was.

Sakura weeps. She sobs.

In front of the grave of her beloved she never got meet.

* * *

AN: Didn't expect it to turn out so so sad :( just thought it would be a little sad.

Well its easy Guess who the soulmates were right? Who was who.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto.

Chapter 4 : Sakura / Shisui.

* * *

There are plenty of kids who don't show off their soulmark.

And they have good reasons behind it.

Let's try to list them, shall we.

One of the main, would be that the marks are not on any visible areas. They would on body parts people don't casually show at public, easily hidden by clothing.

They are shy, personal or whatever reason.

They want to avoid someone purposely saying the soulmark words. Popular people or celebrity's have this dilemma.

Common or general words like hello, hey can I borrow a pencil etc.

They don't have a soulmark ( _meaning soulmate has been born yet or they don't have one period_ ) Worst of all their mark is blank. This happens when a soulmate leaves this world. ( _that's heartbreaking_ ).

Sakura Haruno does not show off her soulmark. She doesn't show anyone her mark at all.

And dear kami-sama she wish it was because of the above mentioned reasons. She so dearly wish so. With all her heart. Any of these reason would have been okay.

From the moment young Sakura was able to understand the state of her soulmark she took a vow.

Taking in a deep breath, huffing and puffing.

Well two vows.

One. Never let anyone see or know what her soulmark was.

( _that's important. Her whole life depends on it._ )

Two. Utter and undeniable revenge.

Oh yes.

I, Sakura Haruno am an avenger.

 _ **Avenger!**_

( **revenge shall be mine** )

Sakura never goes to any party's or dinners. Not even her families. Her parents have given up trying to make her go with them since the age of seven. Its really out of pity. They try not to cringe when her soulmark comes to mind.

Yeah. They know. Obviously they saw and understood the words before her.

Sakura had them take serious vows to never reveal it to anyone.

Kids always talk about her at school. She never hangs out after school. She never goes with her friends to eat somewhere. Heck, not even with her best friends.

Said best friends long since given up trying to figure out what's the deal and now they just roll with it.

( _there's many theories among her friends_ ).

Many years later when Sasuke casually invites her not expecting her to accept, Sakura says yes.

Maybe its the years gone by that she let her guard down. Maybe she was tired of always turning down invites. Maybe she wanted to have a damn dinner with normal people in a normal setting.

( _normal is debatable with these people._ )

Who knows? Sakura sure as hell doesn't know.

During dinner one of Sasuke's cousins is sitting in the opposite seat from her.

He gets hers attention

"Pass the salt please." he asks

Sakura world Changes' forever.

"You asshole."

Later its told that both Shisui and Sakura are soulmates. But because both their soulmarks are general that it was a bit difficult to sort when they first meet.

Everyone took their word for it and believed it was something like hello or nice to meet you or something.

Only Itachi knew the truth of the matter as he knows about Shisui's soulmark and he had been the only to notice what happen during dinner some night ago.

And so for the rest of their life's Sakura fed Shisui food with one whole cup of salt each in every serving and every single dishes.

( _poor, poor Shisui. No one noticed his soulmark was the sad one to have. And he ate salts salty ever after_.)

* * *

AN: Don't know why I though of salt? :p


End file.
